User blog:Pearl Louise/10 Tips On Being A Good User
So lately, I have seen some trolls and sockpuppets who are breaking the rules and harassing users on this wiki. So, I have made ten guidelines on how to turn a washed-up internet troll into a fun-loving Wiki user. Tip #1. Make Friends If you want to make friends on this wiki, find something in common with the wiki community. Aside from Just Dance, the wiki has five other interests: RuPauls Drag Race, Melanie Martinez, Ariana Grande, Survivor, and Marina & The Diamonds. If you don't like any of these things, you're on your own, henny. Tip #2. Defend Yourself From The Enemy There are some disgusting, nasty, lying trolls on this wiki. I have never seen such immaturity on a wiki in my life. If there is a catfishing attention wh*re who is saying that she was a dancer from Ubisoft and that Can't Stop The Feeling is on the game, prove that troll wrong because gurl, you slay! You have the power to tear them down. If you are being harassed by a bully, don't tell an admin, defend yourself. For example, if someone told me that Detox will win, I try to defend myself and the entire #TeamKatya. It's as simple as that. Tip #3. Use GIFs If there is anything that I am good at, its memes, and I prove it by being as meme-worthy as possible. When it comes to memes, I love GIFs. There are so many GIFs to use, like... Oh and by the way, it's pronounced "jif" not "gif". Tip #4. Use Clickbait Even though it may seem a bit bizarre, it's a good idea to use clickbait. If you want to grab the attention of another user by coming to chat, use clickbait. To do this, try commenting something so shocking on their message wall like "ARIANA GRANDE GIT HIT BY A CAR" or "KIM K GOT ROBBED AGAIN" so that why they have no choice but to click straight away! Tip #5. Keep It Kosher What does this mean exactly? It means no swearing, no peeing, no drunk editing, no editing while driving, no Pokémon GO while editing, no fat shaming, no skinny shaming, no racial shaming, no poor shaming, no age shaming, no height shaming, no violence, no hotline bling, and most importantly, DONT HAVE SEX! Because you will die! Don't have sex standing up, just don't do it. Okay? Tip #6. Be Smart Before You Speak We all have things we want to say. We all have things we want to share, but if you say something that will make yourself look bad, you will be the epitome of mediocrity. Don't leak emails about your peers, or make lewd locker room comments in private. Also, don't try too hard to be funny. Nicole Arbour tried that, and she failed, miserably. Tip #7. Make Silly Blogs Myself included, there are some really stellar bloggers who have a lot of humor and opinions to share with everyone. Blogs can be something that can make other users laugh, other users cry, and other users lose their absolute sh*t. Blogs can also be interactive and competitive. You can compete in blog versions of Survivor or Big Brother. Blogs can be a lot of fun, but frustrating because wiki can't function properly (see my last blog post). If you are a future wannabe Pearl and want to blog by using a million memes, go ahead, I won't judge. Tip #8. Use Good Grammar Something that I have noticed in a bunch of users is spelling and grammar errors. Apparently, education in the English Language subject has been a fail in the United States as I see people who even speak English use terrible grammar on this wiki. please dont write sentences like this where u forget too capatalise letter and have gramer errors and spelin errors, Or Just Write A Sentence Like This Where You Capatilize Every Word In The Sentence. Keep it natural. I may seem like a hypocrite because I may use grammar errors all the time, but have you ever heard of autocorrect? Tip #9. Be Yourself It doesn't matter who you are, but just be yourself. You are awesome. Don't change yourself one bit. You are you. Don't catfish the wiki by saying you work for Ubisoft, but you sure as hell don't actual Ubisoft employees have these things called "disclose agreements" where they don't disclose any information about any of their games. So stop lying, and be yourself. Don't be like RuPaul or Beyonce because they are perfect and they will never be like all of y'all. Tip #10. Be An 8th Gen User The final and most important tip on being an awesome wiki user is that you must have a current-gen console because old-gen consoles are dead. If you don't have an old gen user, then you... *Don't have cool modes like Dance Quests and World Video Challenge *Wont be able to qualify for the World Cup *Wont be able to be in any community remixes *Will have a crappy menu *Will be the inferior of all Ubisoft So be a current gen user or else. So there you go. Those are the ten tips on how to be a good user on this wiki. I hope this helps you through being well behaved on this wiki. XOXO, YA GAL PAAL Category:Blog posts